Janson
Assistant Director Janson is the secondary, later true main antagonist, in The Maze Runner trilogy. He is one of the two main antagonists of Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials,'' and is set to be the main antagonist of ''Maze Runner: The Death Cure. He is the highest-ranking official in the organization WICKED under Chancellor Ava Paige. He initially appeared to want to help Thomas, before his true allegiances are revealed. In the movie he is portrayed by Aidan Gillen, who also portrayed Petyr Baelish, Miles Jackson, Nelson Rathbone and Paul Serene. Film series Scorch Trials He appears as the leader of the WICKED facility Thomas and the survivors are brought into. He greets them and tells them that they are safe from WICKED, the flare virus and the Cranks and will soon be brought to a safe haven. The boys are glad, except Thomas who does not trust Janson. Thomas' distrust is strenghtened when Janson asks him about his experience with WICKED. With the help of Aris, one of the many survivors at the facility, Thomas travels through the air vents and is able to overhear a by Janson and WICKED leader Ava Paige, who is alive despite Thomas and the survivors thought her dead. While eavesdropping, Thomas realises that Janson is working for WICKED and that his friends are to be used for extraction. Thomas heads back to the survivors rooms and he and his friends plan to escape to find the Right Arm, a group of rebels who resist WICKED. During their breakout, Thomas obtains a stun gun which he uses when Janson and his men corner the escapees moments later. He shoots at Janson multiple times (but misses) and the band of survivors, including Aris, is able to escape the WICKED facility, with Jansons men on their heels. When Thomas and his friends are found by Jorge and his gang, one of Jorge's men plans to sell them back to WICKED and makes contact with Janson. Janson arrives at the hideout with a helicopter and has a WICKED task force storm the place. However, the survivors escape him when Jorge blows up the entire place, killing many of Jansons men. He later returns with a greater force when Teresa calls WICKED and tells them about the Right Arm's location. WICKED is able to overpower the right arm which leads to the capture of the rebels and every survivor except Thomas. Ava Paige arrives in a helicarrier and greets Janson, telling him to begin to load the chosen ones into the carrier. When checking if every Glader has been caught, Janson realises that Thomas is missing. Thomas, who has secretly taken a small bomb and the detonator, gives himself up to Janson who brutally hits him for creating so much trouble. However, Janson is shocked when Thomas pulls out the bomb and declares that he will blow up himself and the other survivors to prevent them from falling into WICKED's hands. However, due to a distraction created by Jorge and his protegee Brenda, the Right Arm is able to free themselves in the erupting chaos and fights back, attacking and killing many WICKED soldiers. When the fighting begins, Paige is brought into her helicarrier to safety along with Teresa, who chose WICKED over Thomas, and every Glader the soldiers are able to capture in their retreat. When Minho is captured by WICKED, Thomas returns tom save his friend but is stopped by Janson who beats him to the ground. Janson draws his gun, proclaiming that it is a waste to spill Thomas' precious blood. He intends to shoot Thomas who is saved by Brenda when she shoots Janson in the shoulder and provides Thomas with cover while he runs away. Wounded, Janson returns to the helicarrier and is carried away with Paige, Teresa and the remaining WICKED soldiers. Gallery JansonThomas.png|Janson talks with Thomas Janson1.png|Janson sends WICKED out to hunt the survivors Janson.jpg janson 1.jpg|Janson in the trailer Janson confronting Thomas.PNG|Janson Confronting Thomas Jason Wounded.PNG|Janson Wounded by Brenda Janson Last View.PNG|Janson escaping in the BERG with Ava Paige Trivia *Despite Ava Paige being the primary antagonist, Janson was much more of a hostile threat in the Scorch Trials film. Granted, Paige is clearly considered more of an enemy by Thomas, who declares he wants her dead. Essentially, Janson can be viewed as The Heavy of the film, directly causing the trouble, while Ava is the Big Bad, being the one responsible for it. Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Minion Category:Live Action Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Abusers Category:The Heavy Category:Spy Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Extremists Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Science Fiction Villains